


Dull the Ache

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Monthlies are just the utter worst.





	Dull the Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gingergallifreyan for the help on how to go about this!

Fanny helplessly groaned into pillow which was damp from her tears. Her montly bleed was always agony. On some days, the pain in her stomach would be far too much to even move. However being on bedrest only upset her more. Not being able to walk, or dance, or even go to the bathroom without writhing in agony.

But most of all she hated the restrain it put on her and Giacomo. For a week every month, she would be in too much pain and discomfort to make love with him and she couldn’t help but feel awfully guilty.

It never helped that he was an utter saint during those times.

Fanny closed her eyes and groaned again. Rolled onto her stomach and clutching it tightly, she almos hoped Giac wouldn’t see her like this.

“Fanny! Love are you here?”

She curlerd further into the pillow and was startled by a hand on her back, which was already aching.

“Fanny.” His voice lowered and grew concerned and his hand rubbed circuits along her lower back and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning lowly. Still muffled into her pillow.

“Fanny, darling. Please what’s wrong? Show me your face, love. Please.”

How could she resist? With a grimace, she turned her face to him. He frowned and gently wiped away her tear streaks along her cheek. His eyes roamed over her body. He was about to ask what was troubling her when it hit him—it had been about a month after all.

“Oh, oh sweetheart. Don’t cry. Come here.” He laid down in the bed next to her and enveloped her in his arms.

“I’m sorry.” She managed to breathe out. “I know how dreadful it must be to lay about with me.”

“Dreadful?” He scoffed. “I’ll have you know, being in bed with you is my favorite thing in this world. No matter what we’re doing. He added with a wink.

She giggled but it quickly turned into a gasp of pain and she rolled more on her side, towards him. He peppered kisses across her head and ran his hand through her hair.

“What can I do, Fanny? How can I ease your pain?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think you can do anything love. And…this time I feel exceptionally worse.” She peered up at him with wet eyes. “I may be confined to bed for a few more days…I understand if you wish to leave.”

Giac simply smiled down at her and shook his head. He bent down and kissed her cheek, eyebrows, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. “Nothing could ever drive me away from you, Fanny. I’ll be by your side until you feel better, or tell me to leave.”

She snuggled closer to his chest. “I won’t.” She kissed his chest and he stroked her hair again.

“Alright, darling. What would like to do? Take a nap? Talk? Do you need some food or water? Shall I massage you? Can I read to you or sing?”

She giggled again, and once again met his eyes. “Will you tell me a story?”

“Yes love, of course. What would you like to hear?”

“Something whimisical.” She sighed.

“As my lady wishes.”

He laid fully on the bed with her and urged her to lay with her head on his chest like she loved. He resumed stroking her hair and told her tales of far away lands, magical beings and a love so fierce that it overcame all obstacles. Fanny loved every moment of it, forgetting the dull ache on her lower belly. Captivated by his soothing voice, she closed her eyes and the scenes he described soon came to life in her dreams.

When she awoke a few hours later, she expected to find cold sheets. Instead she discovered she was still in his arms. On their sides with his palm rubbing soothing circles on her lower belly. With a soft smile she snuggled back into him and felt his lips gently at her neck.

“Thank you, Giacomo.”

“Only the best for you. Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake.”

“I love you.” They whispered simultaneously.


End file.
